A Night Out
by HitMit
Summary: Hisugaya and Matsumoto have a night out nad become much closer.HitsuMatsu. Lemon. Oneshot. Lame summary.


Title: A Night Out.

Pairing: HitsuMatsu

Warning: No spoilers but adult content M

Note: I was bored and this is my first fic so go easy.

Disclaimer: All bleach characters belong to Kubo Tite.

Matsumoto had been doing her normal routine of looking like she was doing paperwork until her taichou wasn't looking and then sneaking to the couch. Hitsugaya knowing this all ready didn't really care. For some reason he liked watching her sleep and for awhile had been wondering how to ask his fukutaichou out.

Then as he was staring at her sleeping form she woke up. He was still not quite paying attention and she caught him looking at her. "Uhh taichou what are you doing?" He finally snapped back to reality. "Oh nothing." "You sure, I mean you were watching me when I slept." Hitsugaya thought of every excuse but none seemed good enough to work so. "Matsumoto I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for dinner sometime." There he said it. "Sure taichou." "Yes go and reject- what did you say yes?" Matsumoto nodded. "Then what time or when?" "Maybe tonight 7:00 at that new fancy restaurant." Hitsugaya nodded still a little surprised.

That night.

Hitsugaya put on a new shirt and pants and cleaned up before he went to pick his date up.

Matsumoto wasn't sure if she should wear a dress or casual clothes or what but finally decided on a black dress that was short but still decent and some gold earrings. Then there was a knock on the door. She ran to it and opened the door to reveal a nice looking taichou presenting her with some flowers.

Hitsugaya was amazed at how good Matsumoto looked. (But kept his eyes on her face.) When they arrived they were taken to a booth and they ordered. "Matsumoto you don't think it's wrong that were captain and vice-captain do you?" "No it's fine and call me Rangiku and I'll call you Toushiro." He nodded and just then their food arrived. Once they had finished dinner they started walking home when Matsumoto spoke up. "Taichou err I mean Toushiro want to come to my place?" He looked at her for a second before replying. "Sure."

When he arrived at his well endowed date's house she told him to wait because she was putting on something a little more comfortable. A minute later she came out in a black lace nightgown and Hitsugaya blushed and felt his pants grow a little tighter.

"Here Shiro I'm going to give something you will love." She had a bit of a devious expression and sat on the couch beside him. Then before he knew what happened she was kissing him and he loved it. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other when Hitsugaya broke the silence. "Matsumoto I love you." She looked at him for moment before replying. "I love you to Shiro." Then they kissed once more and much more passionately. Hitsugaya asked for entrance and got it as his tongue played with hers. At the same time he started to pull off the nightgown and finally the kiss ended. As it did her nightgown was tossed away and what Hitsugaya saw before him made him go beet red and make him think his pants would rip any moment.

Mtsumoto stood before him with her large flawless breast and sexy body. Hitsugaya grabbed her and went to her bedroom. Laying her down on it and he quickly stripped down himself and jumped at Matsumoto quickly taking her right erect nipple into his mouth. Matsumoto moaned at that as she pressed his head into her breast and arched her back.

As Hitsugaya played with her breasts with one hand and his tongue his other hand went down to her already wet pussy and he quickly slid his finger up it getting a loud moan from his fukutaichou and he started to pump it in and out. Matsumoto moaned as he continued and then almost jumped in pleasure as he brushed her clit with his thumb.

Finally Hitsugaya left her breasts and lowered down to her pussy taking his finger out and replacing it with his tongue. Matsumoto started to yelp more than moan in pleasure and pushed his head into her as he continued licking and sucking her wet pussy.

Hitsugaya started to lick and suck her clit and finally with a "Oh god Shiro!" she came into his mouth as he lapped it all up. There was silence for a second before Hitsugaya brought himself onto to Matsumoto once more and slowly guided his hard dick slowly into her before a quick deep thrust. He then started a slow pace and as he went he went a little harder and a little faster hearing Matsumoto's moans combine with his own. Finally he felt himself close and by the way Matsumoto sounded she was to her he thrust as deep and as hard as he could and released at the same time she did. As he pulled out of her rolled so he was beside her.

"Matsumoto, I love you." She smiled at him and snuggled into him as she replied. "I love you to Shiro." And then they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
